Electronic devices have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as TVs, DVD players, game consoles, computers and the like have facilitated increased consumption of content in most areas of entertainment, education, business and science.
The functionality of electronic devices may be implemented in hardware, software, firmware and/or any combination thereof. The software and/or firmware of the electronic devices may be updated, patched, changed or the like to fix bus in existing functions and/or add additional functionality. Electronic devices also typically received content in one or more formats. The formats may change and evolve over time. In addition, the content may be received from one or more sources. Not all formats and/or sources of the content may be compatible with a given device. Again the software and/or firmware of the electronic devices may need to be updated, patched, changed or the like to be compatible with a given format and/or source. In addition, a particular model of an electronic device may be manufactured with different functionalities over time. For example, previously manufactured devices may not support a new format. However, the same model that is currently being manufactured may include support for the new format.
As a result, the manufacturer of a particular electronic device may need to send information to users concerning the functional operation of their device. In some cases the information may only need to be distributed to devices of a given model in a given location, such as a particular LCD-TV model connected to a cable company that operates in a particular geographical region. Although manufacturers typically provide for conventional product registration in the forms of a mail-in registration card or online submission of registration information, not all users register their electronic devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for techniques for registering electronic devices and distributing information about the functional operation of the devices to users.